


Platonic Makki: Raising a Kid

by Sapphin3



Series: Prompt [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Siblings, light editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphin3/pseuds/Sapphin3
Summary: Max gets a new sister and is forced to raise her. He doesn't know how, until Nikki pops in to help. (PLATONIC, NO SHIPPING)Prompt from Everybody_Dies. It's a little off from the original, but shh.
Relationships: Max & Nikki (Camp Camp), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Prompt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897072
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Platonic Makki: Raising a Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everybody_Dies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Dies/gifts).



Max didn’t really expect a sibling. His parents barely even wanted to have him, so it made no sense. Yet, if they did, he wanted to be there for them. Have them grow up happier than he ever did. 

He guessed that’s why he was here, holding a child that wasn’t his, all alone as his parents leave him in charge of a new kid as they went on vacation. 

He could get rid of her, send her off to CPS and spend his school year being a normal 14-year-old. But she looked at him with such wide green eyes, brighter than his, full of trust and innocence. He decided to take care of her, raise her himself despite not knowing how. 

  


\--------------------------------------------------------- 

He barely lasted the week. 

Max did as much research as he could. He had been saving money since he was 9 to run away or go to college. He had enough to give her the essentials, but not enough for himself. He was already teetering on the edge of malnourishment before, but now he definitely was. He could start to see his ribs. 

He wanted to be there all hours of the day, meaning he had to skip school and he couldn’t work. 

He was feeding her as he thought over his options. He may have to drop out of school at this point. Even if he could go back, he’d probably be too tired. 

Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He groggily took it out and read over the text while still feeding his sister. 

**_where r u?? u_ ** **_havent_ ** **_ben 2 skool 4 days :-(_ **

Max laughed at Nikki’s text. In the group chat everything seemed normal, as Neil wasn’t at school for some science thing so he didn’t know Max wasn’t there. On the first day of his absence, he told her that he was sick. 5 days later, he guessed she became suspicious. 

He noticed his opportunity as his sister whined at him. Nikki might be able to help, right? She was always better with kids. 

**i need your help**

**_ru_ ** **_ok???????_ ** **_whaats_ ** **** **_hgoing_ ** **_on?_ **

Max could hear her panic through text. He felt extremely bad, but there wasn’t really any going back at that point. 

**my parents left. they left me to take care of my sister. shes a newborn.**

**_...so ur raising a baby by urself?_ **

**basically, yea**

**_im_ ** **** **_assumin_ ** **_u want me 2 come over n help u take care o her_ **

**please?**

  
There was a long pause from Nikki’s end. He took that time to put away the bottle and instead help her burp. 

**_omw_ **

Max smiled. She’d be a lot more helpful in this situation than he ever could. 

Max waited patiently as he played with his little sister. 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

“Hey Chardonay!” 

Nikki skipped through the front door of Max’s house, going past Max straight to his sister. 

Max scoffed in playful offence as she picked up the 4-year-old girl. 

Chardonay giggled as Nikki bounced the two around. 

“Hi Aunt Nikki!” 

Nikki visited so that Max could pack for college and his sister wouldn’t be left alone. 

Max nodded to Nikki as he trotted up the stairs to his room. She smiled at him as she saw him off. 

Max closed the door to the girls’ playing so that he could be left alone to his thoughts. 

Max thought back to the 4 years. Nikki was more than willing to help Max with Chardonay. He couldn’t be more grateful for her. 

Nikki was good for her. Nikki would watch over Max as he worked at Giant so that he could pay for babysitters and food for himself. Everything else he gets from her and his parents that come in for a day and give him some money so he wouldn’t call CPS. 

Nikki and him were going to the same college. Max already explained a bit of his situation to them and they were willing to let Chardonay on campus. The plan was that Chardonay would be dropped off at Nurf or Ered’s house (they both graduated and lived close to the college. They wanted to help) when Max and Nikki were at classes. For the rest of the time, he and Nikki would go back and forth caring for her. They even managed to get a dorm together. 

He finished his packing and headed downstairs to greet the two girls. 

Max was so happy that Nikki was his friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please request more prompts in the first story in my Prompt series. <3


End file.
